Shinigami Light
by KaMiThEbLaCkStAr
Summary: SUMMARRY: como se sentiría light al saber q después de terminar su vida como dios en el mundo de los vivos y ahora q habita en el mundo de los shinigamis tiene q enterarse de ciertos eventos…INESPERADOS?----algo mal el summaru gomen -w-


=SHINIGAMI LIGHT=

Disclaimer: YO NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DEATH NOTE PUES ESTOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES u////u

Ejem….etto después de ratos sin inspiración y de solo pasar a leer de vez en cuando dejar algunos reviews y ps tratar de solucionar algunas bronkitas de mi vida, aquí dejare lo q vendrá siendo mi 1er fic de Death Note n_n espero les guste!!!

SUMMARRY: como se sentiría light al saber q después de terminar su vida como dios en el mundo de los vivos y ahora q habita en el mundo de los shinigamis tiene q enterarse de ciertos eventos…INESPERADOS?

EPISODIO 1 – nueva vida

Yagami: (gritando) na….nani???? q es esto? Donde estoy? Q me paso?

*Voz desconocida: estas en la "NU" tu tiempo de vida ha terminado

Yagami: es verdad, matsuda me disparo pero…por q me siento tan extraño, como si el aire me faltara, me siento extraño

*voz desconocida: lo q venga quizás sea duro para ti pero…supongo q el shinigami q te acompañaba te explico q el humano q utiliza la death note NO puede ir NI al cielo NI al infierno…

Yagami: si! Eso lo se pero…

*voz desconocida: en pocas palabras…ahora te toca a ti pasar x el mismo sufrimiento q tuvieron los humanos a los q mataste utilizando la death note

Yagami: pero eso ya lo se!!! Ahora dime…q me pasara después

*voz desconocida: (ríe) hehehe…eso TU lo tendrás q experimentar (se desvanece)

Yagami: oye espera (sintiéndose solo) ja…yo seria el dios del nuevo mundo si no hubiese sido por el estúpido entrometido de near, en fin tendré q buscar respuestas en este otro mundo y solo las podre obtener de ryuk

-mientras seguía su recorrido x el mundo shinigami se dio cuenta de q todo parecía desolado y sin actividad alguna y de los demás shinigamis o ryuk ni sus luces…en fin nadie q le pudiera dar 1 pista

Yagami: *mainichi mainichi ("día tras día") el paisaje de aquí es lo mismo…con razón ryuk dijo q estaba aburrido y q nosotros éramos interesantes

-mientras iba caminando por ese mundo tan desolador como el lo describía comenzó a sentirse mal…muy mal y no solo físicamente sino aunque el no quisiera reconocerlo "espiritualmente" también

Yagami: otra vez! Pero…por q me duele tanto el pecho? Este dolor…siento como si fuese 1 ataque al corazón…1 infarto pero…NO, siento mucha ansiedad, algo de temor pero sobre todo mucho, mucho dolor.

-Estando en aquel lugar el ya ni siquiera podía preguntarse la hora ni mucho menos q día era, solo caminar tratando de buscar alguien q lo ayudara…1 maldito shinigami q le pudiera explicar ese tipo de sentimientos o ya desesperado gritaba buscando aquella voz desconocida sin respuesta alguna.

Yagami: ya no se ni cuanto tiempo llevo así…parece q estuviera en 1 desierto de muerte o será acaso? (Quiso comenzar a llorar) no…yo no me he sentido así tan solo JAMAS en mi vida por q ahora he de llorar.

-Siguió así sin rumbo a veces recordando cuando estaba "aburrido" en su mundo y de cuanto deseaba cambiarlo. De cuando no solo se creía el mejor de todos…si no que se SENTIA como si fuese el mejor de todos los humanos, llego a reflexionar sus emociones por mucho tiempo confundiéndose a veces con sus sentimientos al menos hasta q aquel dolor del "ALMA" (cosa que el llegaría a conocer después) le dijo q no podía mas y sintió q su cuerpo se desgastaba...

Yagami: sa…sangre? Kya!!!! (1 rafaga de golpes en su cuerpo sin q el lo hiciera comenzaban a dejarle lastimado) basta…basta!!!! (gritaba del dolor)

*voz desconocida: quieres q pare?

Yagami: ahhhhhhhhh! Demo…por q? q es lo q sucede? ahora si tendrás q darme respuestas…NO HUYAS COBARDE!

*voz desconocida: cobarde yo?

FIN DEL EPISODIO NUMERO 1 xD

Etto…ps ojala lean mi fic y les agrade creo q me volvi demasiado "gore" haciéndolo -___-

Hasta cierto punto jiji =P weno…no es q se me haiga terminado la inspiración sino q…la voz desconocida luego les digo xq estoy entre RYUK O L kien de los 2 kieren q le explike a light TODITITO lo q se viene?

Conste…les doy 1 adelante MISA IBA MORIR demo…tuvo 1 hijo de light y light…terminara en convertirse en shinigami u.u

X eso es el nombre "shinigami light" q mas se encontrara light en su camino a convertirse en shinigami? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio y dejen reviews pliz TwT!!!!


End file.
